Just Kiss Me
by hhlover101
Summary: I fall for your eyes every time. Everything about you leaves me breathless. You mended me. I didn't know what it felt like to fall in love before, but you made me realize what it actually feels like. I'm falling in love. This time it's worth the risk. I want you to be mine. I want to be your's. So just kiss me. One shot-based off Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran *REVIEWS*


_**Just Kiss Me- short one-shot**_

_**: Based off the amazing song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**_

_**: Requested by lovecde on tumblr, thanks for suggesting this great idea**_

_**Shout-out: To my best friend Amber who may or may not be reading this right now I love you for the review you posted on my last one-shot lurve ya Amber:) I hope you enjoy:)**_

_**This entire one-shot is written solely in Eddie's P.O.V. Now here begins the story **_

The mild fresh breeze flaunted just over my head, as you could hear the sound of the wind's pattern swaying back and forth. The stars elucidated the night sky embellishing it with an astounding glow. The bright city lights ignited, and all you could see was the striking beauty of tonight. It was all perfect. A beautiful girl was sitting right next to me, the both us enjoying one another's company. It made feel relieved, as heaviness was lifted from the blades of my shoulders. I could finally feel a sense of comfort. I could be myself around her. Loren. The girl I'm falling for. She's the girl that takes my breath way with every move, word, and glance. The way here hazel orbs deducted me into an unbreakable trance, and her way with words makes me fall deeper. Is this what it feels like to fall in love? Everything about her was beyond perfect. She's perfect. As the days pass I fall deeper, washing away all those feelings of doubt. When I'm around her every worry fades, all my insecurities and doubts disintegrate just with her presence. I've never felt like this before. The both of us were sitting on top of our sacred spot as we examined the skies scrutiny. The night was beautiful. She was beautiful. As I deflected my gaze elsewhere I met her sparkling hazel coated eyes. I could get lost in them easily. We locked gazes with one another, and quickly forgot about reality. It's like in that moment we were the only two people in the world. As we continued to scrutinize one another with our gaze she shot me a warm smile. Her lips stretched across the hemisphere of her face as she grinned widely. I reciprocated her action and let a grin find its way on the surface of my face. I couldn't help it, she makes me happy. Even when I'm feeling miserable and helpless she's always there to make me smile. It doesn't take word, just her being her is enough.

In this instance actions spoke louder than words. We didn't need to tell each other we were having a great time. We didn't need to say a single word. Our eyes tell our story. I could tell by the luminous sparkle in her orbs she was having a great time. I continued to stare at her appreciating her existence in this world, and in my life. She saved me. When I was left deserted and helpless with nothing but a broken heart there she was to mend me. She fixed me. I fixed her. Both of us needed someone to lean on, but as the days pass it started to mean so much more than that. I'm falling for her. I think I've already fallen for her. She's what I want, what I need. I want her to be mine. I want to taste the sweetness of those lips that taunted and teased me. I wanted to feel her lips collide with mine. I wanted to kiss her. Mainly I just wanted to call her mine. She's what I've been searching for. Suddenly we both un-glued our eyes from one another, and resumed back to looking at the wide-stretched midnight blue sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it." She said softly, almost like a whisper. I wanted to say something but felt I would put her in an awkward position so I didn't.

"Yes it is beautiful. Just like something else." I couldn't help myself. She could tell right away that I was implying something. I saw the look in her eyes. She delivered me a questioning glance and quickly averted her gaze, avoiding mine.

"What else is so beautiful?" She asked skeptically.

"You." I said simply. I was speaking nothing but the truth. A bright rosy engraved blush made its debut on her pale cheeks, sparking them with color. I saw she looked flattered, but that quickly turned into something else drastically. I studied her gestures, and sadness rushed her face. I could see her insecurities chewing away at her. I wanted to crush and annihilate every single one of them. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and held her closely to me. She rested her cranium near the crook of my neck, and stayed that way for a while.

"You know I'm used to this already. I've been used to it for 14 years. Boys they're mostly full of lies. I feel like I can't trust a single living soul. Mostly because of how my Dad abandoned me. I'm scared to fall in love. I'm scared of putting my trust in anyone. It's not worth the risk. Eddie that was a sweet compliment, but I know it was just because of pity. Save the lies." She said smugly.

"I'm not lying Loren. I meant what I said. When I tell you you're beautiful I mean it, my heart knows nothing but the truth. I know you've been hurt before, but I'm not that type of guy. I don't find it easier to walk away when things get rough, I don't tell people things out of sorrow. I tell them the truth. Believe me when I say you're beautiful, because you're. Loren you're the reason why I smile. I'm scared just like you, I'm scared to fall in love. After what happened in the past I've been terrified to have a love wasted again. You changed that though. You changed all my previous beliefs. Loren you're changing that. I'm not scared to fall in love anymore, it's worth the risk now. I know that because Loren I'm falling for you. I need you in my life, I want you in my life." She retreated her head from the support of my chest, and looked me intently in the eyes searching for an answer. The moonlight gave them that certain illuminating glow I loved to see. She searched for an answer as to whether or not I was lying, but I could see she didn't find anything, because I wasn't lying. I brushed my fingers on the softness of her cheeks, and continued to in the same repetitive pattern.

"Eddie did you mean what you just said?" She asked surprised by my last words. I glanced a wide smile, as my heart began to race.

"I mean every word, every single word." She looked into the depth of my eyes, and found what she was looking for. I could see her face enflame with happiness as she saw I was telling the truth and nothing but it. I found myself getting lost in the vicinity of those luscious brown eyes, and I knew in that moment it was perfect. It was the perfect time to kiss her.

"Kiss me." I said my voice almost inaudible as our mouths were within reaching distance. We both leaned in, inching closer and closer to meet one another's lips. I looked in her orbs one more time and found no sign of hesitation, I found nothing but contentment. Our noses grazed one another's and soon enough our lips met each other. Her lips feverishly ran laps upon my, as my hear jumped up and down in joy. Her hands whirled around my neck, and mine cupped her cheeks delicately. I could finally taste the sweetness of her luscious candy lips on mine. I felt content. It was just us two in this moment. The both of us infinite. She kissed with me a wide amount of want, lust, and desire. I could feel the pulsating beat of her heart thud against my chest.

_And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now_

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Just like it's supposed to be. Her and I. The two of us together. My soul mate. The one I'm meant to be with. She simply completes the missing part of me. We're one. The first kiss that made me realize how much love I had for her. The kiss made me unafraid to fall in love. This love is worth the risk. She's worth the risk.

Loren's all I ever wanted. My girl. I'm hers, she's mine. She changed me as a whole, and made me rethink everything. I know what it's like to be in love now. Not the fake kind, the real kind. It's not an illusion anymore, she's actually mine.

She's the love of my life.

**I know it was pretty suckish but hope you liked. Reviews are lovely, and again got more one-shots to write I hope you enjoy them all. Mistakes will be fixed as soon as I'm done writing all these one-shots. My other stories they'll be updated not all of them this week, but I have to see when I have time to write. I promise thought those updates will come, sorry school and other things are taking away time. Anyways hope you enjoyed:)**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**


End file.
